


lab 303

by kornevable



Series: Sportsfest18 [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kornevable/pseuds/kornevable
Summary: It's just a bit confusing, a bit dizzying, to escape from a place in which they've been roaming around for such a long time. / AU.





	lab 303

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt:](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/7464.html?thread=333352#cmt333352)  
>  TIME: 1 hour later  
> PLACE: Lab 303

He slowly crawls among the scattered papers and other tubes of unidentified chemicals, dragging with him the box. It's not a big box, not really, just heavy with meaning, doubling its weight, even though it's almost as light as any bag of groceries. When was the last time he went grocery shopping? He doesn't remember. Maybe someone remembered for him.  
  
Atsumu looks behind him, and whistles. The mop of grey hair looks up and shows him a disgruntled face.  
  
“What?”  
  
“You still going, I hope? I'm not getting out of here alone.”  
  
Osamu grunts and focuses on not knocking over any more objects on the adjacent tables. They already did a merry mess, when they tumbled into the room in quest of a hint, a proof, and if they keep being careless, it will be the end. It felt like the end thirty minutes ago, and felt like hell one hour ago, so right now, Atsumu feels pretty confident about their predicament. And they say that two brains are better than one, right? They might be twins but they sure don't possess the same thinking abilities—and no, that's not to say that Osamu is smarter, hey.  
  
It's just a bit confusing, a bit dizzying, to escape from a place in which they've been roaming around for such a long time. It's like their second home, but partially, because it's a home they won't ever set foot inside again, unless they have some business to finish, though very unlikely. Burying something unwanted far, far away from them, wishing for it to disappear and vanish from their mind. Wishes don't necessarily come true.  
  
Osamu is following him like a shadow. He hasn't said much since they left the room (the jail). Maybe he's processing. Maybe he's thinking about the worst outcomes. To be frank, Atsumu feels giddy, but he isn't blind to the consequences should they fail at doing something as basic as reaching an exit. They know this lab by heart by now, they should, they should.  
  
“Keep an eye on the box, tell me if I drop it or if it gets damaged, okay?”  
  
“Yeah. Keep going.”  
  
Atsumu lets out a hollow laugh, the only kind he's allowed himself to express these days (weeks? months? years?), and though he knows it's fake, it sounds the most fake right now. He should learn how to laugh again. Osamu doesn't comment on it.  
  
They left behind them a lot of thoughts, a lot of stories, but it's better that way. These stories don't need to get out, they don't need to see the same light as the ones that are going to shape their lives, not destroy them. They also left comrades, only because they said that they could help them by getting out. That was one hour ago, and they are still inside the lab, but Atsumu can see the gate of a promise, just a few meters away. The one that will lead them to the future they've dreamed about so many times.  
  
Something touches his leg, so he turns around. Osamu is giving him the ghost of a smile.  
  
“It's here.”  
  
Atsumu looks back at the light, at the glimpse of liberty before them. He nods.  
  
“Yeah, it's here. Let's go, 'Samu.”  
  
He extends his fist, like a habit he suddenly remembered, doesn't question it. Osamu doesn't either, and reaches out with his own. The promise is fulfilled.


End file.
